bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 149
らないでよ くん |romaji= Okoranaide yo Irinaka-kun |cover= Twice Himiko Toga |volume= 17 |pages=14 |date=August 21, 2017 |issue= 38, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode= Episode 74 |previous= Chapter 148 |next= Chapter 150 }} らないでよ くん|Okoranaide yo Irinaka-kun}} is the one hundred and forty-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary After Tomura Shigaraki convinced Himiko and Twice to temporarily become part of Kai Chisaki's Shie Hassaikai, they go to meet with Chisaki himself. Himiko and Twice told their names to Chisaki while Chronostasis apologized to Chisaki for being late as they had taken the most indirect route out of caution. Chisaki apologized about Magne as he had not wanted to kill "him" either and understood that they held a grudge against him but as long as they were working together, he asked for their complete cooperation so that the plan could proceed smoothly. An annoyed Twice corrected Chisaki on Magne's gender and then asked what he wanted them to do. Chisaki wanted them to obey his orders and his first order being them to explain their Quirks in order to facilitate better coordination. Himiko said she would consider telling Chisaki about her Quirk when push came to shove since she was still bitter about Magne's death. Mimic yelled at Himiko and Twice to answer Chisaki's question. Twice told the Shie Hassaikai about his Double Quirk and its particulars. Himiko complained to Twice that he just made her look like a fool, but then proceeded to tell the Shie Hassaikai about her Transform Quirk as well. Himiko was stunned. One of the Eight Bullets asked Himiko and Twice if Tomura has plans on betraying them. Himiko and Twice replied that Tomura will not betray them. Chisaki welcomed Himiko and Twice to the family and due to them being wanted criminals, he could not let them do as they pleased and ordered them not to leave the underground residential area until they had been given orders. Chisaki walked away and told Himiko and Twice that once they have given him reason to trust them, then they could do as they please. Mimic echoed Chisaki's statement, telling the two to stop being brats and warned them not to underestimate them as he would not forgive anyone who made a fool out of them. Back in the present, an enraged Mimic distorts the labyrinth in a frenzy. Himiko notes that Mimic is easily hot-tempered while Shota Aizawa asks Izuku Midoriya if he heard a particular voice. Izuku is aware that he heard a strange voice and becomes convinced that it belonged to Mimic, but due to the sound echoing throughout the halls, he cannot tell its origin. Himiko continues insulting Mimic by calling a wimp who does not want to admit that he is weak. Himiko calls Mimic lame for concealing himself from the ceiling so that he is looking down on people in order to try and be tough. A furious Mimic yells in rage, which allows Izuku to discern Mimic's location. Izuku activates One For All Full Cowl, jumps up to the ceiling and smashes it with an enhanced kick. Izuku's kick reveals the real Mimic. Shota immediately activates his Erasure, which disables Joi's Mimicry and causes him to stop manipulating the labyrinth. Mimic falls to the ground as Himiko and Twice tell him they do as they please before waving him goodbye. Mimic is enraged at Himiko and Twice's insolence. Sir Nighteye throws his Hypermass Seal into Mimic's face which knocks him out. Izuku catches the unconscious Mimic and places him on the ground as Sir Nighteye remarks that Himiko and Twice made them do the dirty work of defeating Mimic, but is glad that they are now free. Izuku begins wondering about Mirio. Two minutes after he went off on his own, Mirio Togata manages to find Chisaki and Chronostasis. Mirio asks if he can talk with Chisaki a bit more. Chisaki recognizes Mirio. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 149 fr:Chapitre 149